edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Sheridan
Adam Sheridan Biography website http://www.myspace.com/adamsheridan http://www.adam-sheridan.com BIOGRAPHY Recently Voted 102 in DJ Magazines prestigious top 100 award, aged just 23 Adam Sheridan is one of the fastest growing talents in the UK. 2006 proved to be Adams best year to date. He has played across the world in places such as America, Germany, Poland, Canada, China and Holland, including huge festivals such as Dance Valley,Creamfields,Mayday and the world famous’ Berlin Love Parade.’ As well as his popular residency at Goodgreef, for the last 6 years Adam has played a residency at the mighty Cream in Ibiza. He also plays in the UK’s biggest clubs on a regular basis, such as such as Gatecrasher, Godskitchen,Turnmills, Lush, Inside Out, Slinky, Passion and Cream. His unique style of three deck mixing and crossing genres from trance, techno & Dirty house as well as his highly acclaimed production, has grabbed the attention of clubbers, promoters and his DJ peers and has propelled Adam from undiscovered to distinguished in an unprecedented time. Adam was signed to Dutch Record Label Purple Eye, where he released several mind-blowing trance records such as Solus, Lektrik and Another tomorrow. Early 2007 will see him launch his own label ‘Soundstage,’ where his next single La Fiesta will be the debut release.There are few young DJs who have achieved so much at such a young age! -------------------------------------------------------------------- Adam's passion for dance music began at a very early age, staying up late to listen to Essential Mixes when he was just 11 and becoming especially interested in Sasha and Carl Cox. Adam says he enjoyed the "energy and feeling" the music gave him and he purchased his first record Gat Decor – Passion and first set of decks at only 12 years-old. Adam quickly developed a taste for being creative with the music, using techniques and effects to make the music original and personalised. Growing up in the Leeds suburb of Morley meant that Adam was a regular at the underground but renowned club, The Orbit, by the age of 15, where he saw the likes of Sven Vath, CJ Bolland and Westbam – all of whom influenced the early development of Adam's style. Although techno and house were his first love, he also greatly admired the more melodic sound which dance could offer and in particular, Paul van Dyk, who he frequently saw at Gatecrasher (when the doormen decided he looked old enough to be allowed in!). This young enthusiasm for the dance scene has helped shape Adam's unique, contemporary sound of "dirty, driving, techy beats and melodies which make your spine tingle". The first gig which Adam had was at the age of 15 at the first ever Goodgreef event in Manchester, after his friend passed a distinctive mix tape the up-and-coming promoter. After his short one-hour set, Adam was offered a residency which he still holds today and sees him regularly play the UK's largest venue, Tall Trees. At this early stage in his career, Adam began composing his own music. His regular trips to Gatecrasher to see Paul van Dyk heavily influenced his production work, as Adam was amazed by Paul's ability to control and move the crowd with his unique sound. Adam set about creating his first track which he passed to Paul at a Gatecrasher set on his 18th Birthday. Later in the night, Paul played the 12" acetate and this was the defining moment which launched Adam's drive and determination to succeed as a DJ/Producer. Following on from this, Adam began to play a variety of venues around the UK and as word spread, his growing reputation earned him a residency at Birmingham superclub Sundissential. Within a year, he was regularly performing at some of the biggest clubs in the UK such as Godskitchen, Slinky and Goodgreef, while his production reached a new level. Teaming up with a fellow young, talented producer and dance music enthusiast Joe Thompson enabled Adam to progress with music production and it was a dream realised to begin work in a studio. The first notable track to come out of the partnership was Lektrik, a pumping and uplifting trance track which was the result of many late nights, several disagreements but plenty of enjoyment. The making of Lektrik proved to be a challenging learning curve and the promotion work was even harder. In an attempt to give the track to Ferry Corsten, who was at a gig at Passion, Adam and Joe experienced a flat tyre, running out of diesel and a gig in Hull. Eventually the track was given to Ferry and on the Monday morning was signed to Purple Eye Entertainment, which was yet another dream come true for Adam. The next release was a remix of a good friend's track – Simon Foy's Boxed Off, which represents the more upbeat side of Adam's sound. As a result of Lektrik, which has been supported by some of the biggest names in dance, Adam's career has evolved and he has gained recognition across the globe. His second release Crescendo / Terminal Velocity received just as much attention with extensive radio play from Paul van Dyk, Eddie Halliwell, BBC Radio 1's Dave Pearce and Galaxy FM's Paul Kershaw and Riley & Durrant. The release reached number 10 in the DMC world trance chart and has become a firm favourite with clubbers around the world. Adam's huge production success continued with remixes of NU NRG's uplifting anthem, Dreamland and Scandinavian dance band Aven's Making Me Fall, in April of this year. Absolution – an energetic, dynamic track with a more banging remix by Dutch star Cor Fijneman on the B-side – was released on Goodgreef records with much hype. Another Tomorrow was released at the end of August and caused a stir with its melodic, summery, laid back theme. It was highly rated by both Mixmag and International DJ Magazine. It is Adam's passion and enthusiasm for dance culture which continually attracts the attention and admiration of clubbers, as people can easily identify with his love for the music. "Dance music is such a huge part of my life. I love the fact that is forms a global community and I'm very glad to be a part of that community." SHORT: At just 24 Adam has achieved so much. His unique performances using have left crowds stunned and wanting more: "I love to re edit and re create the music that I play live to suit the crowd." Adam will also kick start a brand new night and residency alongside good friends Galaxy Radio presenters Riley & Durrant in his hometown of Leeds. The Electrik Playground will give Adam an opportunity to showcase his trademark genre busting sound to a regular audience: "I am really looking forward to playing in front of the same crowd on a monthly basis, it’s something I’ve never been able to do. I’m also really excited about seeing so many different types of electronic music under one roof” So with record labels already set up, club nights in the making, performances being heard and talked about all over the world and a brand new radio show starting on Paul Van Dyk’s Vonyc radio, 2008 is looking to be Adams best year to date! Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:British Producers Category:British DJs